thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150622215134
Night time. My favourite. I feel invincible at night. The shadows are my ally in a way, especially now when all I want is to stay unseen. I'm watching the scene outside, waiting for movement. Kat has forbidden anyone but Zoe going out from now on, seeing as she's the only one who can hide for a long period of time. The rest of us have been gathering dust for a week now. We've had no word from Leo. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little concerned about them. The worst case scenario, they're dead. I don't think so though. I would know if Jacob was dead. I'd feel it. Getting sentimental are we? When did you get a sense of twisted humor? I have plenty off tricks up my sleeve. Well, metaphorically. Sentiment will get you killed. Like you care, you'd probably be happy about that. Again, I should say that if you die, so does this body, and me along with it. Believe it or not I plan to help you stay alive. Until you can figure out a way to take over. So you do have a brain. Hilarious. I thought so, I think it'll be far more satisying for you if we shared this body though, both have a little fun. No chance. Now come on, you know as well as I that what I have planned, you quite like the sound of. Killing everything that moves doesn't sound fun. That's not what your consciousness says. It's only so long until you see things from my perspective. Once that happens, we are going to have so much fun together. In what way would that be? Oh, just the apocalypse, the destruction of humanity, all those dark thoughts you once believed in. Why the hell would you want that? You think I was born hating by coincidence? No, you gave me that little trait. Oh just piss off for one hour, please! Sure, nice chat. He's really annoying me. I can't tell if I prefered it when he was all dark and evil, rather than this comically maniac he is now. It's like he's learning, which in itself is a scary thought. I'm distracted by movement. Down in the pit, mutants are gathering. I grab my binoculars, zooming in. I see Gamma straight away, looking extremely smug with himself. Behind him is Golem, the red monster. Another girl stands in the background, tanned skin and dark hair, sticking to the shadows. I can also so the energy guy, Lucas. He is standing over a kneeling figure, head sunken down. can't make out what is happening, but Gamma is walking around, clearly giving some hearty speech. He makes my blood boil, literally. The kneeling figure suddenly springs up, attacking Gamma, before Golem steps in, grabbing the person and restraining them. The person squirms in his arms, snapping and snarling like an animal. I realise they're too old to be a mutant, maybe 30. What is going on here. Gamma pulls out a gun and shoots the person in the head before I get the chance to see anything else. Not again. I act instinctively. I rush downstairs and grab my blade and guns, taking off my hoodie and revelaing my armour suit, ammo, plating and all. I see Cara awaken from sleep. "What's happening?" she asks sleepily, snapping to attention as she sees my outfit. "Will, what are you doing?" "They're killing civilians, they're not getting away with it" I reply, whispering so as not to wake the others, "You can help me or go back to sleep, there's no stopping me." "You'll get killed without help" she says, getting out of the sleeping bag and changing into the suit. I can't help but admire as she changes, her back turned to me. I snap out of it. Think with your brain Will, forget about everything else. She grabs a psitol and extends her hand to me. I look at it for a second. "Your power, if you please?" she asks, wiggling her fingers. "No chance" I reply, leaving out of the front door. She catches up to me. "I'm defencless without a power to copy, just another human!" she protests, but I turn and face her. "You do not want this power" I warn her. My tone must make her understand, as she nods. I turn back and lead the way. We jog for a few minutes, before a mutant walks into our path, carrying a gun. "Hey, who the hell are-" he says before I uppercut him and smash him into the wall, knocking him out cold. "Take his power then" I say to Cara, and her hands light up with blue light for a second as she touches him. "Any idea what it is?" "Something vocal, not particularly useful, but it'll do" Cara says, and we carry on towards the pit. When near, I crouch behind cover and peer out, getting a view. Cara looks out the other side. We see Gamma again circling a new person, similar stance to the previous figure. From hear, we can just hear him. "...not a failure, as you can see, but not exactly a success. We can now create rabid humans, but not mutants. Be assured, they have a very limited life capacity after this, about a day or so, but this is where we are now." "Do we want to kill them or change them then?" Lucas asks. "Ideally both, but this is also useful. Word on the vine is that Nano has managed to create the killing strain. She always has been the violent type since her little, incident. So next for all of us is the conversion strain." Gamma replies, "when are the new supplies coming in?" "Tomorrow," the girl with dark hair replies, "more raw material and weapons, straight from our sponsor." She sounds very cocky. "Perfect! We will need more test subjects though, I think our latest batch is wearing a little thin..." Gamma says, gesturing to the now convulsing figure before he drops to the ground. He sighs and looks up to Golem. "Start the search in the morning, everywhere is in lockdown so it shouldn't be hard to round up some of the stranded groups. They're all just cannon fodder after all." I lose it here. Hearing them talk about lives that way, it makes me sick. I make a move but Cara grabs my shoulder, shaking her head. She mouthes 'wait' at me, and it takes a lot of strength to listen. I look back to the ground. Lucas has wandered off, and Gamma now addresses the girl in the shadows. "Would you be so kind as to dispose of them Amanda? I have some, business, to attend to..." "And which poor girl is it tonight? Over sixteen this time?" she replies sarcastically. Gamma smiles. That does it. I shrug Cara off and creep towards the group. When I'm within five metres, I charge. Bounding forward with leaps, and crash right into a turning Golem, bringing us both crashing to the ground. I grab him in a headlock, but am hit by something powerful, flung back off of him. I spring back up quickly, facing my opponents. Amanda has disappeared, but Golem and Gamma are looking at me. "Well would you look at this, looks like we have a little spy in the camp. Clearly not a good one, but he looks to be a little angry. I think I'll watch this one, he's all yours Golem!" Gamma says, crossing his arms and grinning. Golem stands in front of me, at his full height of six and a half feet. He still unnerves me, his eyeless bug face and clicking bones on his jaws. "I recognise you" Golem whispers in his sinister voice. Good to know. I grab my pistols and unleash bullets at him. He ducks away with great speed, dodging and smashing into me in a couple of seconds. We tumble, gaining our feet quickly. He throws a punch from the left and I grab the wrist, trying to twist it around his back, but his head connects with mine to stop that. I take a step back and he plants a foot into my stomach, lifting me off the ground, crashing down. I roll away to avoid his fist slam, extending my claws and bringing my right hand into his face. They scratch him as he turns away, grabbing my arm and pulling my forwards, connecting his fist with my nose. I stumble and he sweeps my feet away, and I fall again. I grab my blade, heating the metal, and ram it into his thigh as he tries to stamp on me. He grunts as I yank it out again, scrambling away and facing him, blade in hand. "Now that's hardly fair, Golem here has no weapons!" Gamma shouts. I ignore him and swipe at Golem. He ducks but I expect it, bringing my elbow down on his head, then lifting my knee into his chin, racking his brain around. He replies with a cut into my waist, drawing some blood, and we both back off. We both know we can injure the other, but not by much. Both out hides are tough, his being rock like and mine being like tough leather. I but my blade on my back and heat up my palms, extending my claws. "Far more sporting of you!" Gamma shouts. I let Golem attack, parrying his swipe and trying my own. We lunge and scrape at one another but manage to dodge and bloock everything the other has, backing away. I lunge once more, and he catches my arm in a lock, yanking upwards. I hear my shoulder pop and dislocate, and I can't help but grunt in pain, before Golem brings a roundhouse kick into my face. I fall on my injured shoulder, making it scream in pain. He grabs my head and lifts me up, and I reply by shoving my good palm into his face, and holding on. After a second he cries out in an inhuman sound, frantically shoving me away. It gives me a second to do the only thing I can think of, shoving my shoulder back into place. It hurts like an absolute bugger and I shout out again, but at least I can move it now. Golem stares me down with a look of pure hatred. "Alright boys, the fun is over. You were entertaining mr mutant, you really were. But we can't exactly let you walk away. You're on the wrong side anyway." Gamma says, walking towards us. He extends a hand and a beam fires out, hitting me square in the chest, sending me back. Damn that burns! He stands over me. "It's a shame, if only your superiors were actually on your side, this might have been different." My eardrums suddenly ripple. I hear a shrill noise that makes me cover my ears instincitively, and Gamma does the same. I manage to see Golem, who looks to be in major pain, convulsing and screaming. I track the source to Cara, standing at the edge of the pit, her mouth wide open. Bloody hell, that's one strange power. My thoughts start turning to jelly as the scream continues, but I feel hands on me, pulling me back. I get to my feet, seeing Kat pulling me away, quickly covering her own ears. We run back to Cara, who keeps up the scream until we are out of range.